The present invention relates to an alarm system for an automobile that is built into the car stereo or radio/tape player that is conventionally provided in an automobile. The resulting device functions both as a car stereo and car alarm system, depending on the mode of operation desired.
In America today, the rate of a car being stolen or burglarized has miraculously jumped to an all-time high. Studies show that every thirty-seven seconds a car is illegally entered and vandalized or stolen. People of all types are effected by this disturbing rise, and they are demanding affordable security systems of high quality for use in their cars. However, to obtain an extra security system for their car is an economic problem. Also, to install an alarm system into a car requires extra space for the components of the system, which most cars lack. Therefore, an ultimate burglar-proof car alarm system would be one that could be built into the car stereo itself in order to solve both the space and cost problems normally associated with separate car alarm systems.
In accordance with the present invention, a unique product has been developed, including a custom electronic alarm circuit chip which is built into an existing car stereo system. By building the alarm circuit chip into the existing car stereo system, people who want a security system for their car can use the same system as provided for the car stereo at a very affordable price.